


1000 Words

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental nude sending, Ambiguous Age, Angst, Father/Son Incest, Front-Hole Penetration, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Pre-Relationship, This got longer than intended, Trans Male Character, caught masturbating, it started out with ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: So much can happen when you accidentally send your father your nudes apparently.





	1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ask that got out of hand. That's it, that's the story. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter stares at his phone like it’s betrayed him, focused on the contact that shouldn’t be getting his nudes. How did he manage to accidentally send them to his  _dad_  of all people? He pulls at his hair and closes his lips around a frustrated scream. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he groans. His eyes widen seeing the read show up under the message. “Nope.” He turns his phone off and hides it under his pillow before throwing sleep shorts and a sweater on, mood ruined the moment he realized his mistake. 

He lays back on his bed and groans, covering his face with a pillow to hide how flushed he is.  _This is so embarrassing._  Peter has always been careful keeping to himself, especially once he came to terms with his developing crush on his own  _father_. He has to come up with a story on how he managed to send them to him, make up some person who he had been planning to send them to even though they were sitting on his phone too close to the meme he had wanted to send him. Peter screams into the pillow.

—

Peter pales when he hears the front door opening and pulls his blanket over his head, feigning sleep.

“Peter?” Tony calls out, making his way to his room. He tenses up and doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move a muscle. His door opens. “Peter, I know when you’re sleeping. We need to talk about the picture you sent me.” Peter swallows and uncovers his head, sitting up. He stares at his lap as Tony comes to sit on his bed, face heated with embarrassment. Tony lifts his face up by his chin, eyes kind. “You wanna tell me what happened, buddy?”

“I…” Peter closes his eyes as they well up with tears. “I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to-”

“I know, Peter. It’s okay.” He swallows and sags. “I don’t know if you noticed in your mortification,” he chuckles, “but there was a message on your picture.” Peter’s eyes widen in horror as his cock twitches in his shorts at the thought of the one Snapchat picture he kept. He groans and covers his face.

“Oh my  _God_  no.”  _Be mean to me, daddy_ _❤_ is of course the one message his dad gets to see. Peter wonders if he can die if he runs at the wall fast enough. Tony gives him a sympathetic smile.

“There’s no shame in being attracted to older men. Or having a daddy kink.” Peter lays back down with the pillow over his face.

“This isn’t happening. Please stop talking.”  _Please stop validating me by having the same kinks._ Tony laughs and pats him on the stomach. Peter’s cock twitches at the proximity, and that alone has him flushing deep red.

“I’m just letting you know that I understand.” Tony winks at him. “I’m here if you need to talk. I trust you to stay safe. And please turn your phone back on.” Peter nods behind the pillow.

“Please get out.  _Please.”_ Tony grins and gets up.

“I’m making dinner tonight.” Peter peeks out from behind his pillow and perks up. Tony chuckles and leaves. He lets out a breath and groans.  _Fuck._

—

Tony is gone for an entire day when Peter decides to do something risky. He sneaks into the master bedroom, wrinkling his nose at the faint scent of women’s perfume mixed with his dad’s cologne and another unknown one. Peter digs through his dad’s closest and finds the well-worn MIT sweater that his dad loves that soaked with Tony’s smell. He sneaks back to his room (despite being alone).

Peter pulls his shirt off and pulls the sweater on, smiling at himself in the mirror when the sleeves fall over his hands and the hem reaches mid-thigh. He lifts up the hem to look at the small wet patch on his briefs, flushing. “God,” he mumbles to himself, “I’m so fucking disgusting.” He sits up against his headboard, laptop next to him and earbuds in. He pulls out a nearly empty bottle of lube and a dildo he bought and went through a lot to hide.

He puts his earbuds in and plays the video he had already set up, a pair that looks like him and his own father with a focus on the top being a daddy. Peter swallows down his embarrassment and reminds himself that his dad is away for the day. He releases a breath and kicks off his briefs with a hiss, already sensitive.

He spreads the wetness between his legs and rubs circles around his cock. He releases a shaky sigh, bucking his hips slightly as he closes his eyes. He focuses on the top’s dialogue as he imagines Tony.  _My own father._  

“ _Touch your nipples for me_ ,” he imagines Tony saying. “ _Be a good boy for me. Hands away from your cock_.” Peter moans and slides his hands under the sweater to rub at his stiffening nipples.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy please. I’m a good boy.”

“ _I know Peter_ ,” he coos. “ _Daddy’s good boy.”_ Peter rubs between his folds, teasing his entrance with his fingers wishing they were his daddy’s. Peter spends a few minutes stretching himself, imagining Tony coaching him through it even though he already knows how. When he feels ready (and rather impatient), he takes his dildo and lubes it up.

“ _Are you ready for daddy’s cock?”_

 _“_ Yes daddy,” he moans breathlessly as he slowly slides the cock inside of his front hole. Peter squirms and whines, feeling full once the dildo bottoms out. He gasps as he slowly pulls it out then thrusts his back in. He throws his arm over his face, inhaling his dad’s cologne. “Daddy…please!” He fucks up into his movements, crying out and whimpering. His earbuds slip out as he rolls onto his stomach, nose still buried in his sleeve as he fucks himself faster.

“G-God,” he gasps. “D-Daddy,  _Tony_ , please!”

“Peter?” Peter freezes in fear at the  **very real**  sound of his father’s voice.  _This is not happening. This is **not**  happening. _Tony clears his throat.  _Oh my god_ **this is happening.**  “I’ll uh…let you get yourself together. We clearly need to talk.” The door closes. Peter sags, twitching as he pulls the dildo out of himself. He buries his face in his pillow and contemplates suffocating himself for a few seconds. He takes a few moments to breathe before getting up and cleaning himself of his slick. He pulls on a clean pair of briefs and sleep shorts, deciding to keep on the sweater since he’s already been caught with it.

Peter hugs himself as he makes his way to the living room, paling watching his dad pace in front of the couch muttering to himself. He sits down quietly. Tony takes a breath then sits next to him. They sit in silence before Peter breaks it.

“I’m sorry!” he blurts out, eyes welling up with tears. “I know it’s gross and bad and I’m disgusting I’m so sorry daddy!” Peter starts sobbing and feels Tony’s arms close around him, pulling him to his chest. He grips his shirt and sobs into it. Tony rocks him until he calms down, shushing him gently and presses kisses to his hair.

“Peter,” he says gently. “I understand. You really think I didn’t have a reaction to seeing you bouncing on that cock with your nose in my sweater?” Peter looks at him with confusion and thinly-veiled hope.

“I-I don’t…really?” Tony sighs and gives a self-deprecating smile.

“If you’re disgusting, I’m all that and more kiddo.” Peter swallows and presses a quick kiss to Tony’s lips before leaning back and gauging his reaction. His dad groans softly and pulls him into a proper one, prompting a mewl out of him. They make out like teenagers for a while, Peter rutting against the tent in his father’s pants and reveling in how  _right_  it feels for their lips to be pressed together.  _Like a lock and its key._  They part, panting in each other’s space with flushed faces.

“Daddy,” Peter whispers softly. Tony groans low in his throat.

“I’m here baby,” he promises. “Daddy isn’t leaving you alone.” Peter tucks his face into his neck and hides a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway yeah. Kudos and comments always welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
